1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multipair differential signal transmission cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multipair differential signal transmission cable is known that is formed by bundling plural differential signal transmission cables (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-087189).
JP-A-2004-087189 (FIGS. 2 and 6) discloses an assembled transmission cable (a multipair differential signal transmission cable) formed by assembling plural transmission cables (differential signal transmission cables) each having a signal line pair as a pair of insulated wires each composed of a signal line covered with an insulation layer, a drain wire, a shield material covering the pair of signal lines as well as the drain wire and a cushioning material covering an outer periphery of the shield material.